Green
by ravecrazeglitch
Summary: A mission is botched and lives are changed. Kim and Ron will never be the same. I suck at title's. Ron is the Incredible Hulk.


So I really like FAH3's story the Beast Within. I asked if I could write my own inspired by theirs and FAH3 said yes.

XXXX

 _When Global Justice called me in to ask team Possible to help on a mission I didn't think anything of it. Director Betty had told me she was grooming me to one day become an agent. Ron was less enthusiastic at the idea of joining himself but I was excited for this so of course I said yes. I wanted to prove myself. If I had known what would happened I would have told her to shove it and hid Ron somewhere safe._

 _But I didn't._

"Their names are Doctor Robert Cunningham and Bruce Banner." They were in GJ main debriefing room. As Betty explained she pulled up a file for team Possible to study. "They were working to create an enhancing formula before it was found out Cunningham was contracted to steal the formula once it was complete. When he was found out he contacted his associates and kidnapped Dr. Banner whom he needs in order to finish."

Cunningham was a middle aged man with a rather clean shaven face and black hair. He had the type of appearance that was by no means suspicious. Just a regular looking guy. "Your job is to bring him in and rescue Banner. We already have the location, team Possible and agent Du will infiltrate understood?"

 _We have done this a million times and it had never been a real big. It would be a snitch. At least thats what I thought. I wasn't ready for_ ** _this._**

When they were still outside the compound that Dr. Cunningham was in Ron spoke up. "Guys," Looking towards his team mates his gave them a nervous smile, "something doesn't feel right. Are we sure it's alright?"

Du, of course scoffed. "Figures an amateur like you would freeze up."

Kim narrowed her eyes at the man and reprimanded him with a growl, "Du." Seeing said man sufficiently cowed she turned to Ron. He always did have good instincts when it came to these things and though it had taken her a while to listen to them she had learned. "If Ron says somethings up then somethings up. Be extra careful and keep on your guard."

Throwing Ron one last reassuring smile and getting a shaky one in return they headed in. Kim could tell Ron just wanted to bolt but it would be fine.

 _I should have taken that as a sign. Ron had never been that scared of a mission before. Not even when we were dealing with monkeys and thats his greatest fear! We shouldn't have gone in._

It had been a trap. The location GJ had was just a decoy, a means to capture people with intel. When they were in-prisoned they had been separated. Kim's prison was just a box with an iron door. She was left alone for the most part, only getting human contact when she was brought food.

She was lucky in that regard. She could hear them interrogating Du. To her surprise he stayed silent. Guess he was a good agent after all, if bit of a dick. She figured that Ron was getting the same treatment as her since she never heard him.

 _Oh god I had been so wrong._

They had been there for three weeks before GJ had tracked them down, freeing them. When Kim saw Du she damn near threw up. The medic said he would recover. After she had been checked out she insisted on going with the teams to find Ron. He hadn't been held in the same area as her.

 _Running through those halls was like something out of a nightmare. There was so much carnage. The halls were littered with bodies everywhere, all beaten to a pulp. The entire time we were running I kept repeating 'I messed up' over and oner in my head._

 _I was supposed to lead the team and keep them safe but I messed up._

While they were running one of the agents explained to Kim that they had been able to track their location when the compound they were currently at was attacked from within. Betty had no idea what was going on but took the chance to secure her wayward people. All the dead people they had passed where not the work of GJ.

In the distance they could hear roaring.

 _I messed up._

As they ran down the dark corridor the roaring got louder to the point that it felt like the whole place was shaking.

There. At the end of the hall they could hear men screaming and gun fire. Knowing that their people had not come this far and whatever was around the corner was most likely to be what was killing everyone Kim's group came to a stop. Checking all their gear the leader of the group gave a nod and slowly they made their way over. Kim took a chance to peek around the corner.

 _I messed up and Ron payed the price for it. I hadn't heard his scream's because he was too far away._

Due to the power being shut off her field of vision was very narrow. All she could see was the flashes of guns going off and shadowy figures move about screaming as an even larger one attacked.

In pure chaos the guards franticly shot at it in a panic frenzy but no matter what they did it seemed to have no affect as the large figure kept moving. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. With a growl the monster would grab people and toss them like rag dolls, breaking bones like cheap glass. At one brutal moment it grabbed one of them men and used him as a meat club, smashing anyone who got close enough.

In no time the cruelly one sided fight was at an end.

With it facing away from her Kim was able to get a better look and it was _huge._ The beast was at least ten feet tall with green skin and massive muscles. All around it were the fallen bodies of the bases hired men. Some were groaning in pain while others didn't move at all.

"Jesus."

That one whispered word by an agent was enough to catch its attention. Its head tilted then it turned towards them causing everyone to gasp. Its hair was raven black and its eyes glowed green. The expression on its face was one of untamed anger as it watched them waiting for them to make a move. The moment those eyes locked on them the soldiers raised their weapons.

Its gaze landed on Kim and something seemed to pass through its eyes. " **KP…?"**

Kim gasped in disbelief. The only person who ever called her that was Ron.

 _Those basterds experimented on him. I don't know what they did to him but…but…oh god I'm so sorry Ron. The only reason we were able to escape is because Ron had escaped and created a commotion._

Stepping out from behind the wall Kim called out to him. Her voice was shaky, scared, and unsure. How could she not be? Her best friend was surrounded by corpses and covered in blood. When he took a step toward her, her fear spiked.

Kim knew this was her life long BFF but it wasn't the Ron she knew. This was a monster.

She took a step back.

 _We were able to subdue him. His new power made it difficult but Ron seemed to recognize me and I was able to keep him distracted until one agent tranquilized him. He changed back after that. Ron seemed so confused and scared._

At the GJ compound Kim looked sadly at her friend. He was being restrained on a steel table with straps holding him down. She doubted that it could hold him the way he is now but an oxygen mask had been placed on his face to keep him breathing sleeping gas.

 _I should have been there for you._

"Excuse me Miss. Possible." Tearing her eyes away from her childhood friend she turned to see a man. Giving her a polite smile he held out his hand. "My name is Nick Furry."

Taking his hand she asked, "Can I help you Mr. Furry?"

"I'm with an organization called SHIELD and we specialize in cases like your friend here." He nodded at Ron. "We would like to take him with us and with some work find a cure for him."

Kim's eyes widened and in a whispered "You can do that?" hope bloomed in her chest.

 _Director Betty reassured me that SHEILD could help him so I agreed. I should have been there for Ron but I wasn't and as much as I wish I could be there now Furry said I couldn't. What ever had been done to Ron could be harmful to humans and he didn't want to chance exposer. It made sense. He told me that he would contact me as soon as they found a cure for him though it could take years._

 _I can call though._

 _It hurts to be away from him especially at a time like this but getting him a cure is the priority._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I've never really put much of an effort into anything in my life. I never really saw the point since I wasn't good at anything. I did my best to help Kim on missions, got real good at running and hiding._

 _Never thought those would be the skills that would one day be the only thing keeping me alive._

Looking around as they snuck through the base Ron tried to calm himself down but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. So far everything had been going according to plan. The few guards they had encountered had been quietly taken out by Kim and Du. Great but his instincts were screaming that something was seriously wrong and it got worse the deeper they went.

It wasn't until the reach the lab that Cunningham used that he realized what was wrong. This had all been going _to_ well. With a panicked yell he dashed to reach Kim and keep her from opening the door.

Too late.

On the other side was dozens of armed soldiers. The trio put up a good fight but was eventually over whelmed.

 _I don't really remember what all happened after that. My memories of the whole event are fuzzy as hell. I remember drifting in and out of consciousness and blinding pain._

 **Ba-bum**

It hurt. Everything hurt. Not a single part of his body was untouched by pain. Even his hair hurt. Hearing voices but unable to make them out Ron tried to open his eyes. His eye lids felt so heavy but he managed.

 **Ba-bum**

He couldn't make out much of his surroundings because the horribly bright light above him. Ron found himself strapped down on a metal table and hooked up to numerous machines.

 **Ba..bum**

When two people came closer he was finally able to make out what they were saying. "He's a failed experiment. We got some good data but he'll be dead soon."

 **Ba..bum**

Oh. So that was what this feeling is.

"Dr. Banner's theory with the gamma radiation wasn't a bad one. How much did we expose this kid to?"

"Enough to kill. Still It would seem that it is not the missing components to the serum. Lets get this data to Banner."

"He's going to kick up a fuss when he learns that the subject died again."

"Tough."

 **Ba…bum**

The two continued to talk paying no mind to the teen dying on the table next to them.

 **Ba…bum**

"I heard that some of those hired muscle heads are starting to get out of hand."

"Being stuck inside the same compound for weeks on end can do that. To be honest I'm starting to get a bit stir crazy myself."

"Yeah? Well the boss has been thinking of letting them all blow off a little steam."

 **Ba..bum**

"Yeah, how?"

"You know that girl thats lock up in the upper level? He's going to let them play with her."

What?

Despite his weaken state Ron could understand perfectly what they were talking about. They were going to hurt Kim.

 **Ba-bum**

They were going to hurt her for their own entertainment.

Unkown to Ron he had begun to change.

 **Ba-Bum**

"Really? Well then I might just have to have a go." Both men chuckled in agreement not noticing their patents quickening pulse as he struggled and grew. Ron was getting more and more enraged as he listen to them joke about what they would do to his friend.

They were going to do unforgivable things to her.

BA-BUM

 _I blacked out after that. What ever had happened it saved my life but…well lets just say I wasn't the same._

XXXXXX

 **DONE**

Love the Hulk. He is like one of my favorite Marvel characters.


End file.
